


Office Work

by My_Wives_Are_Catradora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wives_Are_Catradora/pseuds/My_Wives_Are_Catradora
Summary: It was a Friday afternoon and Alex was at work editing a report about a solved kidnapping case when she got a text from her fiance, Izzy. Alex and Izzy met in 4th grade and they got into a relationship their sophomore year of high school. They have loved each other since 7th grade, but thought that the other would never feel the same way. That was, until homecoming when they had a fight that caused them to confess their feelings towards one another. Since that day, they couldn’t be happier. They have been dating for seven years now and it has been the best seven years of both Alex and Izzy’s life.





	Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing some original work. I don’t know how I feel about it. I have a short description of what each character looks like. 
> 
> start Isabella/Izzy Grey - Female/She/Her; Age/22; 5’6; Latino-American; Heterochromia-Right Eye Is Blue/Left Eye Is Green; Dark Brown Hair; She is an Art Major. She is very flirty and extroverted. She is possessive of her fiance, Alex. She works at a cafe. She goes to Westwood University. 
> 
> Alexandra/Alex Walsh - Female/She/Her; Age/23; 5’8; White; Gray-Blue Eyes; Blonde Hair; She majors in journalism. She is protective of the people she loves, especially her fiance, Izzy. She is an oblivious dork who is very adorable. She goes to Westwood University. She works at a media organization called The Young Day as a news editor.

It was a Friday afternoon and Alex was at work editing a report about a solved kidnapping case when she got a text from her fiance, Izzy. Alex loves Izzy’s dual colored eyes with her curly, dark brown hair. She loves how almost everything Izzy wears accentuates her curves making her look all the more beautiful. Alex and Izzy met in 4th grade and they got into a relationship their sophomore year of high school. They have loved each other since 7th grade, but thought that the other would never feel the same way. That was, until homecoming when they had a fight that caused them to confess their feelings towards one another. Since that day, they couldn’t be happier. They have been dating for seven years now and it has been the best seven years of both Alex and Izzy’s life. 

The text read: 

Baby❤️🥰: hey, you ready for lunch? I got food from Yin & Yang Diner.

Alex smiled brightly at her phone. Yin & Yang Diner was her favorite lunch spot.

Me: Yes, I am STARVING. 

After turning off her phone, Alex began clearing her desk to have space to eat in her office. She was good at what she did, so she climbed the ladder of her job pretty easily, gaining an office as well. It was a spacious office and she was grateful to have one since the lobby where everyone else worked tended to get loud. 

As she put the last of her papers away, she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”, she said. She heard the door open and close while turned away, putting the reports that she was editing away in the drawers onher desk. “Hey Alex.”, Izzy said, speaking confidently. Alex loved Izzy’s voice so much. It made her feel safe and grounded. “Hey Iz...zy.”, Alex’s voice fading out as she takes in her future wife’s outfit. She has on a plain black jumpsuit that hugs her curves beautifully, dipping at the neckline, making a very deep v-shape. She had on black heels, matching the jumpsuit.

“Like what you see?”, Izzy said with a smug tone, smirking at the look on Alex’s face. 

Alex visibly shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself. She glared at Izzy, although it didn’t faze her. It amused her all the more. 

“Ready to chow down?” Izzy said holding up the bag with the food in it. “Yes please.” Alex said, licking her lips and rubbing her hands together. 

As they ate lunch, they talked about their friends, Lance and Avery's drama. They’ve known Lance and Avery since freshman year of high school and could see that they liked each other from the very beginning. Since then, they have been in the same dilemma Alex and Izzy were once in. It pains them to see their friends yearn for each other from a distance, but they shouldn’t interfere. They will let them figure it out themselves, just as they did for them. 

As they finished lunch, Alex got up to throw away their trash. Izzy watched her, noticing her outfit as well. She had on a cream-colored pantsuit with a tight, white short-sleeved shirt and gray flats. Izzy loves Alex’s gray-blue eyes. She loves how Alex is muscular, yet still looks feminine. She loves everything about her.

Izzy got up, walking towards Alex, and hugged her from behind, wrapping her hands around her waist while putting her chin on her shoulder. 

“You look gorgeous, babe.”, she said as she began to lay gentle kisses at her neck.

Alex relaxed into the touch, exhaling through her nose and closing her eyes. Izzy’s hands moved from around her waist to gripping her hips. After a few long seconds, Izzy turns Alex around to face her and grabs the nape of her neck, pulling her into a rough and passionate kiss. Alex melts at the feeling of Izzy’s soft lips on hers. Alex feels Izzy’s tongue glide against her bottom lip. She lightly moans at the contact, parting her lips a bit. Izzy seizes the opportunity to shove her tongue inside of her mouth, exploring every part of her. 

When Alex moved to tangle her fingers in Izzy’s hair, Izzy moved her hands to put them under her fiance’s shirt, gripping at the now exposed skin in a possessive manner. Alex whimpers at the gesture. She loves when Izzy gets all dominant. Izzy suddenly breaks the kiss, taking off Alex’s suit jacket. 

“Sit in your chair.” she said in a commanding voice. 

Alex is helpless to do anything but slightly nod and walk quickly over to the chair. Izzy follows her shortly after, pushing her chair far enough back to be against the wall. 

“Mmm, this isn’t an ideal place to be, but it’ll have to do. I’m too horny to stop now.” she said in a sultry tone. She looked at her future wife with half-lidded, hungry eyes and was given the same look in return. 

Alex leaned in to kiss her beloved fiance when she was stopped by a finger pushing against her lips, stopping her movements. She looked up at her betrothed with pleading eyes. 

“No, you don’t get to touch me. You will sit back and be a good girl, won’t you?” 

Alex barely nodded, but that wasn’t enough for Izzy. “I said, won’t you be good?” she said in a demanding tone. Alex shivered at the dominance dripping from her wife-to-be. She nodded enthusiastically while saying “Yes, I’ll be good.” 

Pleased with the response, Izzy leaned in saying “Good girl.” She started kissing her jaw while trailing kisses down to her throat, nibbling and sucking in certain areas, leaving marks. Alex whimpered at the praise. Izzy pulls back a little to admire her work, satisfied with the marks left on her fiance. She slowly scratches down her sides, feeling her wife quiver at the feeling. 

She begins to crouch down between Alex’s legs, her hands now at the waistline of her pants. Alex puts her hand on Izzy’s shoulder all of a sudden, causing her to look up at her. 

“Are we sure about this? W-We could get caught.” Alex couldn’t deny that the fact someone could easily hear them and walk in was an exhilarating feeling. 

“Well I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then.” Izzy said with a smirk as she started to unbutton Alex’s pants. Alex was breathing heavily with lust as she watched Izzy unbutton her pants. She lifted her hips as her fiance pulled them down to pool around her ankles along with her underwear. “You're already so ready for me, aren’t you?” Izzy said as she swiped her finger up from her submissive’s slit to her clit. Alex moaned softly, arching into the touch, searching for more friction. 

Suddenly, Izzy penetrates Alex’s with her middle and ring fingers, causing her to moan loudly. Izzy immediately put her hand over her mouth, shushing her. “You’d better be quiet if you don’t wanna get caught.” Alex looked up at her dom, nodding. 

She slowly removed her hand from Alex’s mouth and went between her legs again. She began to thrust her fingers inside her hole as she curled her fingers to rub against her front walls. She bent down and started to lap at the juices flowing out of her fiance, coming in contact with her clit every so often. Alex began to moan when she slapped her hand over mouth before a muffled moan came out. 

“Don’t cum until I say so.” Izzy said. Alex mewled as she felt the pressure building inside of her. She felt like she was going to burst any second. With every second, it was getting harder to hold back.

Izzy changed the angle of her fingers to hit Alex’s g-spot hard with every thrust. She used her free hand to go under Alex’s shirt and bra to play with her tit, pinching and twisting it. Alex’s eyes rolled in the back of her head at all the stimulation. She tried her hardest to ask for what she needed. 

“Please… p-please…”

“What are you asking for?” Izzy said smugly. ‘Ugh she is so annoying’ Alex thought. She tried to glare at her, but it just made her look more desperate. 

“Use your words, baby…”

“Please, I… I need to c-come. Ple-” She was cut off abruptly by her own loud moan as Izzy’s fingers started driving inside of her relentlessly. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely… Come on, it’s ok to come.” 

That was all the confirmation she needed to release everything that has been threatening to spill over since the beginning. She came hard with a silent scream, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her legs clamped around Izzy’s head, shaking violently. Izzy took in everything she had to offer as she rode out her orgasm. 

Alex released Izzy’s head from her thighs breathing heavily, limply falling back against her chair. Izzy licked her fingers, cleaning her fingers while Alex watched.

She does a breathy laugh as she basks in the afterglow of a mind-numbing orgasm. She feels as though she is floating. 

Izzy gets up and runs her fingers through Alex’s hair, scratching lightly at her head. If she were a cat, Alex would probably be purring right now as she closes her eyes, trying to regain her composure. 

As her breaths even out, she gets up and starts to pull her pants up. She buttons them up and walks over to her suit jacket on the floor, picking it up and putting it on. She walks back over to Izzy and kisses her with all her love, walking them back until Izzy is against the wall. She pulls back and looks at her fiance with hungry eyes. “How about I return the favor?” Alex said in a low, baritone voice. “Slow down, tiger. You’ll get your fill.” Izzy said as she dragged her finger down Alex’s lips. “See you at home.” 

And with that, Izzy waltzed out of the office doors, swaying her hips. As the doors closed in front of her, Alex chuckled to herself. “This was the best lunch date ever.” 

The rest of her work day, Alex was unable to get anything done. She went home that evening expecting dinner to be made. When she unlocked the door to their house, she went upstairs to her and Izzy’s shared room and found a different type of dinner. 

Her future wife sat on the edge of their bed with her legs crossed. She had on some silky, scanty and revealing lingerie with a pair of handcuffs around one of the poles on the headboard of their bed. Alex looked with wide eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the scene in front of her. Her shocked expression turned into a desire-filled smirk. 

“Are you ready babe?” Izzy says.

“Hell. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!


End file.
